


please teach me gently

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Multi, Other, cross-team friendship studies, fictional friendships of my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has to step in and speed this process us, because between Jonny’s newfound fondness for questions and Ryan’s polite Canadian boy thing, they’ll be here all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please teach me gently

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'amnesia' on a home_ice challenge. 
> 
> Warning for flagrant disregard for true and likely symptoms of memory loss, etc. set in the not too distant future, in a world where JToews and RNH are bros aka the world of my heart.

It’s almost been an entire year since Jonny’s concussion, so Patrick should probably just be surprised that it’s taken him this long to get some new and newly terrible injury with which to give Patrick fifteen heart attacks. 

This time he takes a puck to the face, and the blow knocks bits and pieces of his memory right out of his head because Jonny can never do anything the normal way. 

He remembers who he is, he remembers where he is and who he plays for. He remembers the name of his doorman, and the phone number for his favourite Chinese takeout place. He remembers Patrick, but only up until their rookie year. He remembers winning the Cup both times, but can’t remember a single thing that has happened this season. 

He remembers where he hides the chocolate chips, but he doesn’t remember that he vowed never to reveal this secret to Patrick, so it’s not all bad is the point Patrick is trying to make here. 

That is to say it’s not all bad until Patrick walks back into the living room balancing two plates stacked high with pancakes and finds Jonny hitting on Nuge. 

“Oh. No. No, we’re uh … just friends. Good friends! But not … that kind of friends.” 

Patrick hadn’t been expecting Ryan so soon, he must have come straight from the airport. He’s wearing that peacoat of his and unwrapping a scarf from around his throat, and Patrick has eyes, he knows Nuge is a fine young thing, but still. This is very poor form on Jonny’s part, memory loss or no. 

“Please tell me you’re not using your condition as an excuse to hit on our friends, Tazer. Ryan is young enough to be slightly younger than us, and also he’s an Oiler. That’s fucking gross.” 

“ _Hey_ ” Ryan says, kicking Patrick in the shin but then hugging him hello. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume,” Jonny says, cowed. “You’re just … my type, I guess? I don’t really know, but I feel like … it’s probably just the hockey player thing. Getting different types of recognition mixed up.” 

Patrick does not want to know even a little bit about what kinds of recognition Jonny experienced when Ryan walked in. He’ll take a puck to the head himself if he has to. 

“His boyfriends will recognize your face with their fists in it, man. Just bear that in mind.” 

The three of them settle onto the couch and Patrick grabs an extra fork for Ryan, shares his plate. Jonny pulls his knees up and sits cross-legged on the couch, watching them. 

“So why are you here?” Jonny asks, more blunt than ever, but Ryan just laughs. 

“Hockey game. My team is playing your team tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Jonny says, like this is a strange and foreign concept. “But why are you _here_?” he gestures around his apartment with a fork. 

“Because we’re friends,” Ryan repeats, and Patrick has to step in and speed this process us, because between Jonny’s newfound fondness for questions and Ryan’s polite Canadian boy thing, they’ll be here all day. 

“Nuge and I bonded at the NHL awards and then when I brought him home you stole him, because you’ve got absolutely no sense of common decency. You’re bros for life now because Ryan sees fit to look up to you and you’ve always wanted a tiny solemn prodigy from back home in the maple motherland. Ryan’s team used to suck and it still sucks, but much less these days and mostly because of Ryan and his boyfriends, who are both also Canadian prodigies. It’s fuckin’ weird and I’m still not totally convinced they’re not doing some weird hockey cult thing up there, but nobody will listen to me when I say as much and that just proves my point if you ask me. Any questions?” 

Jonny mulls all of this over as he chews, and then eyes Ryan speculatively before he speaks. 

“I _have_ always felt like I’d make a great mentor. Do I do a good job?” 

Ryan laughs and pokes Patrick in the thigh when he rolls his eyes. Hard, too, because Jonny has rubbed off on him in all the worst ways. Well, not the very worst ways. Thank god. 

“Yeah, you’re pretty great.” 

Patrick wants to barf. 

“Good,” Jonny says. Then “And did I know that you’re dating two guys at once? Two teammates? That doesn’t sound like something I’d advocate. Wait, is one of them that Eberle kid? He’s crazy talented, I could see it.” 

Patrick takes their plates and retreats back to the kitchen, because this conversation is Ryan’s show. 

Patrick can’t wait to tell Jonny that Sharpy asked him to be godfather to the new baby. That’s going to blow his fucking mind. 

 

____  
____  
____


End file.
